1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for outputting sound through a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in flat panel display technology, electronic devices such as digital televisions (TVs), computers, tablets, and the like are becoming slimmer. Accordingly, audio devices included in the flat panel displays should have a structure that is appropriate for slim electronic devices. For example, audio devices are recently including a down-firing front speaker and a back-firing woofer that may be installed in a thin digital TV. The down-firing front speaker is installed at a lower bezel of the digital TV so that it can emit middle-pitched sound or high-pitched sound downward. The back-firing woofer is installed on a rear surface of a digital TV so that it can emit low-pitched sound backward. The low-pitched sound that is emitted backwards diffracts to a front surface of the digital TV. However, as electronic devices are becoming ultra thin, the quality of sound is increasingly becoming degraded.
For example, because middle-pitched sound and high-pitched sound have high directivity, a sweet spot thereof is narrowly formed. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of outputting middle-pitched sound and high-pitched sound to have a wider sweet spot.